Hardware and software diagnostic data is extremely valuable information when troubleshooting a computer system. Often times, however, a technician is not present while the problem is occurring and thus, does not have the diagnostic data. In this situation, troubleshooting is accomplished through logical guesswork by relying on question and answer sessions with system users. If possible, a technician will often try to recreate the problem in order to observe the system and obtain diagnostic data. In some situations, however, these methods make troubleshooting difficult, if not impossible.
As an improved way to troubleshoot computers, systems and methods for using removable storage for computer troubleshooting were developed and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,651 (referred to herein as the '651 patent), assigned to Honeywell, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Systems such as those disclosed in the '651 patent, allow for access to, and remote troubleshooting of computer hardware and software. These systems store data for diagnostic purposes as the system is operating. Additionally, the stored data is on a removable device and thus can be analyzed at a location remote to the computer. These systems, however, require physically accessing the computer and removing the memory.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for easier access to diagnostic data relating to computer hardware and software.